Our Own Little World
by Riddle Wraith
Summary: Kamui dimension shenanigans. There's honestly not much more to say here. The fight goes a little differently than it does in canon in that there's like a break in the middle of it but ultimately it doesn't change anything. There's some sex and some emotional bullshit. Read it or don't. This is the one and only sequel to "A Dream and Nothing More". It doesn't change canon really.


**Our Own Little World (An ObiKaka One-Shot to follow up "A Dream, and Nothing More")**

Their fight in Kamui was long and grueling and it ended with Kakashi's breath being driven out of him as he was slammed to the ground by Obito. Before he could get his bearings back, he was straddled by Obito and his arms were captured in a strong grip, forcing them above his head. He could see the indecision in the man's dark eyes even as Obito scowled down at him. Was he still somehow indecisive about killing him even despite what he had said at the beginning of their fight? He wasn't complaining but he would appreciate having control of his arms for defense of nothing else.

Before he could wonder further on what the man above him was thinking he saw the man reaching for his face and he tensed. Instead of harming him however he merely pulled the mask away from Kakashi's face. Puzzled as to what he was doing, Kakashi wondered only until soft chapped lips suddenly covered his own. His thoughts and his body stilled for a moment as Obito kissed him but before he could react one way or another his body did for him and he started to kiss back. It didn't matter that his mind screamed at him that this was now his enemy and that he shouldn't be doing this.

It didn't matter that just a few minutes ago he was fighting this man seemingly to the death. All that mattered in this moment was the feeling of Obito's mouth over his and the tongue that probed his mouth as he twined his own around it. He had loved this man for _years_ even after he thought the man dead and he was now being _kissed_ by him as if Obito were dying of thirst and his mouth was the only water for miles. He couldn't help his body's reaction to this even if he tried. He kissed back desperately even as he felt his arousal start to build.

Obito pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes for air, panting as he tried to regain control of himself. He was not sure _what_ he had meant to do once he held the nin down but he knew it wasn't this. Swallowing, he slowly regained his breath as the man underneath him did the same. He wasn't sure if he wanted to release the man's hands or not but he knew at least in the back of his mind that he was still supposed to consider Kakashi an enemy and that made him hesitant to do so. Apparently however he had loosened his grip some because the other nin broke his hands free anyway.

Before he could back away, the hand went for his throat. Instead of choking him as he thought it would it grabbed the back of his neck and brought his face back down to the other nin's, pressing their lips together once more. He allowed his mind to drift away as he kissed the man again, uncaring of what was happening in the outside world as he indulged in this simple act that somehow made his blood run hot. He shuddered in lust as the other hand moved down to grab him through his clothing, panting into the kiss as the hand worked him into arousal.

He nearly whined when the hand pulled away from him, leaving him hard and aching for more. The man under him shushed him even as he pulled away from their kiss, moving Obito off him and leaving the scarred man at a loss as to what to do now. Before he could do more than wonder, the man was removing his clothing, giving him a tantalizing view of the other man's pale battle-scarred flesh. Kakashi was hard as well, moving to lay on his back in front of Obito. This gave Obito an arousing view of his hard flesh and clenching hole as he spread his legs wide.

Obito sat back and watched as the man pulled a small tube from somewhere within his clothing, coating his fingers in the oily substance and bringing his fingers down to probe at his clenching hole. He watched hypnotized as a finger slid inside with seeming ease, more aroused than ever as he watched Kakashi start to work himself open. His arousal only grew as the nin added more fingers, opening himself tantalizingly to Obito's view. The scarred man was just barely restraining himself, wanting nothing more than to slide his aching cock into the slick hole being stretched open before him.

He started to remove his clothes carefully, wanting nothing more than to keep his eyes on the arousing sight before him. He barely noticed when he finally finished removing his clothing, too entranced with the sight of Kakashi fingering himself to really care about anything else. He watched hungrily as Kakashi withdrew his fingers fully and beckoned him closer, obeying without a thought as he was finally allowed to move closer. He hissed out a breath as Kakashi's freshly slicked hand grabbed his arousal at the base, slowly sliding up and lubricating his achingly hard organ.

Once he was released from Kakashi's frustratingly loose grip, he wasted no time in moving closer to the other nin, guiding himself with his hand until the head of his cock met the slick, loosened hole. He placed his hands on either side of Kakashi as the head of his cock met a little resistance before it suddenly gave, making him let out a harsh breath simultaneously with Kakashi at the feeling. He slid himself in slowly despite how amazing Kakashi's slick heat felt around him, unwilling to hurt the man who had opened himself to him so willingly.

Obito had to shove aside the snide voice inside him that said that he was fully willing to do more than hurt the man earlier. He had to compartmentalize this just as he had with everything else in his life. For a short time at least the two men were not enemies. They were just two men seeking comfort in one another no matter what form that came in. He had set aside the feelings that had arose in him for this man years ago and it was only now that they came flooding back, hardly allowing him to breathe. He had somehow allowed himself to fall in love with Kakashi back then.

Even as he still fully loved the beautiful, kind Rin he had allowed himself to fall in love with the aloof, snarky Kakashi at the same time and it was only now that he allowed himself to acknowledge it. It was only now that he allowed himself to act on his feelings, knowing that once they were done with this they would be enemies once more; knowing that it would tear both of their hearts out even as they tried to tear one another apart on the battlefield for their opposing beliefs. Shaking himself free of his thoughts he allowed himself to revel in the tight feeling around him as he slid in fully.

He observed Kakashi as he waited for the man to adjust to his size, memorizing the look of both pleasure and pain that contorted his face as he took Obito fully into himself. It was a beautiful look, but he doubted that Kakashi could really make an ugly expression with such a beautiful face. In his weaker moments he had allowed himself to fantasize about doing this to Kakashi but he had never allowed himself to consider it an actual possibility for obvious reasons. He supposed it had started with that genjutsu Madara had cast but it had only evolved from there.

Even if it had been just a genjutsu, it had felt amazingly real and the content of said genjutsu had featured in his wet dreams more than once. While the genjutsu had featured him being penetrated and while it had felt amazing in the genjutsu he had wondered more than once how it felt to be on the other end of the penetration. Now that he was able to feel it for himself he could admit that his imagination hadn't done it nearly enough justice. The feeling of Kakashi's slick heat stretched around him was already nearly enough to bring him to fruition but he was able to control himself.

He didn't want this to end because once it did they would be enemies again and despite everything he wanted to do he didn't know if he could fight against the only person he loved that was still living even if it was for the sake of his Rin. He had never wavered in his convictions since the night she had died before this. He hated Kakashi and himself for making him waver for even a second even as he still loved the man who had made himself a living memorial for the person he used to be. He had kept his guard up for so long that this singular moment of weakness was nearly enough to take him down.

This one single moment was enough to send his emotional walls crashing down to make him admit that he loved the man below him and he hated it. His love for this man was nearly enough to turn him against everything he had worked so hard for, everything that he had built up to with _years_ of work behind it. He had spent half of his life chasing this absurd dream yet one man and the emotions he evoked in Obito were nearly enough to undo all of that hard work. Luckily for everything he had done he still had better control of himself than that.

It would hurt him but he would kill even the man he loved to turn his dream into reality and bring his plans to fruition. He was used to pain anyway so it didn't matter. He just had to remind himself that Kakashi would exist in Infinite Tsukuyomi and he could continue on despite his shattered heart. He allowed himself to lock his feelings down once more even as he looked down upon the man he now acknowledged held half of his heart, knowing that if he didn't lock his emotions away he wouldn't be able to do what was necessary for him to see Rin again.

He watched unflinchingly as the man below him brought a hand up to cup his scarred face tenderly, his mismatched eyes full of affection that he wouldn't voice for fear of breaking the moment between them and bringing them back to blows. Obito didn't know how the man could allow himself to display such emotion for him now when he _knew_ what was on the line once this small reprieve ended. That the man allowed himself to display anything but hatred for a man who was trying to destroy everything he loved was something that Obito could not understand.

While even he had allowed himself a moment of weakness he had also locked his emotions down almost immediately afterward. This Kakashi who loved his enemy freely was not one he could reconcile with the cold teenage Jounin he had once known. He hated that it only made him love the man more and he locked his emotions away all the tighter for it, not willing to let himself waver again when he was so close to his goal. He kept himself distant even as the man below him lifted his head and let their lips meet and move together as one, twining their tongues in an intimate dance.

Deciding he had waited long enough he withdrew himself almost completely from Kakashi and then rocked his hips forward, filling the man below him in one stroke. The gasp the nin produced was captured by his mouth and he allowed himself to continue, withdrawing almost completely before he once more filled Kakashi. He set a quick pace that had them both panting with pleasure, allowing himself to indulge in the physical sensation that swept over him as he took the man below him. He also allowed himself the small pleasure of enjoying the expressions on the other man's pretty face.

He had never seen such pleasure on Kakashi's face with the exception of the genjutsu cast by Madara and it was a very good look on the man. He found himself thrusting harder and faster as Kakashi clung to him, bringing them both to even greater heights of pleasure and making the man below him cry out in pleasure with each thrust into him. It was an arousing and addicting sound and Obito wished he had more time to enjoy it but after this moment was over he would never hear the real Kakashi cry out like this again. The thought shot pain through what was left of his heart before he shut it down.

Kakashi would exist in Infinite Tsukuyomi and he could take the man there whenever he pleased. He would have all he wanted of Rin and Kakashi in his new world so he had no reason to regret anything. Even as he told himself this he felt it become harder for him to breathe and he couldn't identify why that was. His chest was starting to hurt and his eyes burned even as he continued to thrust into Kakashi, only half feeling the pleasure of the act as his vision started to blur. He didn't understand what was happening until Kakashi cupped his face once more and swiped a thumb across his cheek.

He realized the man was wiping tears away as he felt the wetness spread across his cheek by Kakashi's thumb. He couldn't understand why he was crying now of all times so he ignored it even as the man below him looked up at him with sympathy he didn't want to acknowledge. In an effort to ignore the constant flow of tears from his own mismatched eyes Obito picked up a brutal pace, slamming into the man below him hard and fast and leaving Kakashi unable to do anything but take what Obito gave him. He ignored the pain in his chest as he felt his pleasure increase.

He ignored the burning of his eyes as he saw Kakashi's expression of sympathy melt into one of intense pleasure as Obito abused his hole and slammed the head of his cock into the man's prostate with nearly every thrust. He didn't _need_ sympathy from a man who was soon to be dead. He didn't _need_ these useless feelings that made his chest hurt and his eyes burn. He didn't _need_ these useless tears that never got him _anything_. He didn't _need_ a heart when he could bring peace to the world through the fruition of his plans.

All he needed was his hope that Infinite Tsukuyomi would fix everything including this disgusting, war torn world. Everything would be fine as long as he stuck to the plan and let everything happen as it was supposed to. He and Madara knew what was best for the world and eventually they would all see that once Infinite Tsukuyomi had come to be. They would all see that they had been fighting against he and Madara in vain since everything they ever wanted was possible in Infinite Tsukuyomi. All they had to do was cease this useless struggle and they could have anything they desired.

He felt his pleasure start to build as he felt Kakashi's hole start to clench down around him periodically and he found himself mesmerized as the man below him took hold of his own cock and stroked himself quickly, crying out Obito's name as he came over himself and tightened down harshly on Obito's cock. He was nearly breathless with pleasure as he continued to thrust into the now impossibly tight hole, feeling his pleasure peak and wash over him as he buried himself as deeply into Kakashi as he could get and allowed himself to cum, filling the man under him with a hot flood of semen.

Both men panted harshly as they came down from orgasm, Obito still buried deep in Kakashi and reluctant to leave the hot, slick pressure around him. Eventually though he had to pull out as he started to become overstimulated and twitchy. He pulled himself free of Kakashi with a slick sound, hurrying to pull his clothes and gear on even as Kakashi did the same. He had to stop himself from thinking about how his cum was likely leaking from Kakashi even now and how Kakashi could still likely feel a lingering feeling of being full of him. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from wanting more.

With visible effort they both once more turned themselves into the shinobi they needed to be to fight one another, setting any feelings aside for later when they could be safely examined off the battlefield. Now was the time to truly finish what they had started here. When this battle was over one of them would leave the Kamui dimension to join the war outside it and one of them would stay here forever as a corpse or a soon to be corpse. With a snarl Obito flew at Kakashi again, setting off an even more intense fight than the one that had come before it.

The quiet moment between them surprisingly only seemed to harden the resolve of each shinobi to win against the other. Both fought for the future of the world with opposing ideals and each of them wanted nothing more than for their own ideals to win out. In the end Kakashi proved to hold to his ideals more tightly, wanting to protect not just the world but the people in it while Obito fought only to protect an illusion. Obito left with a hole where his heart once resided and Kakashi was left in Kamui with a stab wound that he slowly stitched up. Ultimately the fight between them would continue.

When Kakashi's student soundly defeated Obito, the scarred man found himself once again lost in the world and it was only after he spoke with his partially resurrected sensei and the man he loved that he found resolve to protect the future again although this time he was fighting for different ideals. This time he fought to protect the man he loved and everything that the man himself wanted to protect. Even as they fought by the side of one another they still ignored their feelings for one another, knowing that a battle was not the time to show such things.

Obito eventually took a killing blow for Kakashi and his student from one who would claim herself to be a goddess and felt himself start to crumble away. His final words before crumbling to dust were not for Kakashi but for his student. It was only when Obito was already dead and the false goddess sealed that he and Kakashi were able to exchange their final words to one another through his remaining chakra in Kakashi. It was here that Obito was finally able to say what he had wanted to say to Kakashi for years.

"I love you, Kakashi." Obito said with a gentle smile full of affection for the silver haired Jounin he had once wanted to spend his life with. With those words Kakashi's emotional mask cracked and showed his despair over the way events had transpired.

"I love you too, Obito." Kakashi choked out as Obito's chakra finally faded from him. When it was gone there was no longer anything left of Obito in the world of the living aside from the hole he had left in Kakashi's heart. Still, they had real hope for the future and though he had to wait to see some of his loved ones again, that was enough for Kakashi. He knew his team was watching over him from the Pure Land. He still had things to do here so he wouldn't be joining the rest of his family for a good, long time. For now he would wait and oversee the future together with the family he had left.

* * *

 **A/N:** Eh, I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with what I wrote here. It feels really short when the previous one-shot was so much longer but I'm satisfied with the ending if nothing else. It feels like the smut was a bit short and I kept going off on tangents but it was because this one was more about the feelings of the two than the sex anyway. Whatever. I might revise it eventually but for now this is what you get.


End file.
